Morte
É um grande vilão da série. É uma criatura nascida do Caos, que, por sua vez, veio do mal nos corações dos humanos.É a mão direita de Dracula, por isso ele geralmente aparece perto do fim, buscando o protagonista, muitas vezes na Torre do Relógio, para desafiá-los antes de enfrentar Dracula. Ele também é às vezes o primeiro dos principais servos de Dracula a cumprimentar o protagonista, como em Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, Castlevania: Ele apareceu em todos os jogos, exceto Castlevania: The Adventure e Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. A às vezes desempenha um papel igual ou menor na organização de Dracula quando alguém além da força motriz por trás da ressurreição de Dracula, como o Shaft , Elizabeth Bartley ou a Carmilla . Dois dos associados mais próximos da incluem Slogra e Gaibon, que relatam diretamente a ele. Ele também foi conhecido por mostrar respeito aos personagens por sua coragem e habilidade. Pode usar artes escuras para convocar as almas dos mortos e derrotar até o mais forte dos vivos. Sendo uma criatura do caos maligna, é muito resiistente aos ataques baseados em sombras, mas cede a armas que contêm propriedades sagradas, como o chicote assasino de vampiros. Personalidade Possui lealdade absoluta e eterna em relação ao seu mestre, colocando sempre o seu senhor acima de qualquer outra coisa, uma lealdade que lhe valeu seu lugar como o servo mais confiável de Dracula e um notório reconhecimento entre os guerreiros. Enquanto ele é tecnicamente o segundo em comando do Dracula, ele raramente (se alguma vez) já viu liderar suas forças, preferindo agir sozinho na maioria dos casos. Sempre que seu senhor não está presente, ele começa imediatamente a procurá-lo. Nos casos em que Dracula não é totalmente revivido, ele provou ser um manipulador calculador muitas vezes usando os protagonistas para auxiliar indiretamente e involuntariamente na ressurreição de seu senhor. Historia Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Este ser misterioso forja uma aliança com Mathias Cronqvist - que mais tarde se conhece como Drácula - em 1094. Inicialmente, a fingiu ser um servo de Walter Bernhard, dono da Pedra de Ebony. No entanto, ele mais tarde traiu Walter depois que Leon Belmont o derrotou com o Vampire Killer. É revelado que Mathias tinha a Pedra Carmesim, uma pedra muito mais poderosa que a Pedra de Ebony. Com o Walter derrotado, Mathias obteve acesso ao Walter Ebony Stone, dando-lhe os dois tesouros do vampiro. Para adicionar insulto ao prejuízo, Mathias usou a Pedra Carmesim para aspirar a alma de Walter e colocá-la dentro da pedra. A alma se torna uma fonte de energia para alimentar os desejos escuros de Mathias. Esmagado pela volta de Mathias para as forças das trevas do mal, Leon estava pronto para matar seu antigo amigo quando a Muerte chega e o desafia no confronto final do jogo. Mesmo que a fosse derrotada, Mathias escapou depois de algumas palavras de despedida com Leon. Com Mathias ido, Leon jurou que não importa onde ele deveria ir, o clã Belmont vai caçar ele e seu tipo para sempre. Desde então, a provou ser o servo mais leal e devotado do conde. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Depois de Trevor Belmont ter derrotado exitosamente Dracula, o Conde colocou uma maldição em toda a Europa, com a intenção de que a corrupção e a miséria criadas resultassem de sua ressurreição. Para acelerar o processo, um misterioso sacerdote com o nome de Zead encontrou Hector, e pareceu bastante amigável com a vontade de ajudá-lo a derrotar o seu inimigo, Isaac. O que Hector não sabia era que o padre era, na verdade, a disfarçada. No entanto, seu disfarce não enganou o viajante de Saint Germain, que sabia que se o Devil Forgemaster, Hector ou Isaac caísse, então o Senhor das Trevas poderia ser revivido. Ambos lutarem e, apesar de Saint Germain se empolgar durante a primeira briga (e mencionando que ele retornaria até que Zead se rendeu), Zead consegue enganá-lo na Eneomaos Machine Tower e congela seus poderes até ele ser derrotado em combate por Hector . Depois disso, Saint Germain sai da linha do tempo, depois de pedir a Hector para dar a Zead seus sarcásticos cumprimentos. No castelo renascido de Drácula, Héctor luta e mata Isaac, mas não é vítima da maldição. Antes que ele saiba, o corpo de Isaac é levado para um caixão por Zead. Ele originalmente planejava usar Hector como anfitrião de Drácula quando ele sucumbisse à maldição. Mas ele é forçado a se estabelecer com o cadáver de Isaac. Quando Zead tira uma foice da manga, é então que Hector percebe quem é Zead realmente. Derramando seu disfarce, a luta contra Hector, apenas para ser derrotado pelo Forgemaster. Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Desta vez, a atravessa o Castelo de Dracula procurando por seu Senhor enquanto tenta entender onde seu mestre desapareceu. A logo percebe que, devido à ânsia de Maxim Kischine de encontrar e destruir as partes do corpo de Dracula, o mesmo que Simon Belmont fez há cerca de meio século, ele inadvertidamente despertou o espírito de Drácula. Isso levou a Maxim lentamente sendo assumido pelo espírito do Senhor das Trevas, e a divisão do Castelo de Dracula em dois castelos diferentes. A reconhece que o corpo de Maxim seria um hospedeiro adequado para a ressurreição de Drácula e logo busca impedir que Juste Belmont encontre seu amigo e o libere do controle de Dracula. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Após a ressurreição bem sucedida de Drácula do sacerdote Dark Shaft, o Conde foi rapidamente derrotado por Richter Belmont em 1792. No entanto, devido a uma maldição sinistra colocada sobre ele por Shaft, Richter estava lentamente sendo possuído por um espírito maligno. Cinco anos depois, em 1797, Richter Belmont desapareceu misteriosamente enquanto o Castelo de Dracula apareceu novamente. Desta vez, o filho de Dracula, Alucard, desperta de seu sono permanente auto-infligido quando percebe que algo está terrivelmente errado. Quando ele entra no Castelo de Dracula, Alucard é confrontado com a . Como Alucard é o filho de Dracula, Death lhe dá a chance de cessar o ataque e voltar. Ao recusar, a rouba todo o seu equipamento e o dispersa por todo o castelo. Mais tarde, quando Alucard encontra a novamente, o Grim Reaper observa que ele alertou amargamente, e com Alucard não se afastando, ele o envolve em combate, sofrendo derrota nas mãos do filho de Dracula. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Serve como o chefe da Torre Mecânica, na tentativa de matar Shanoa antes de absorver um dos três Glyphs que permitiria sua passagem para os domínios de Dracula.Se o jogador for derrotado na luta, irá dizer "Sua alma se queimou", uma das raras instâncias de um chefe realmente comenta sobre um personagem jogável. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Mais uma vez vagueia pelo castelo buscando seu Senhor e Mestre, Drácula. No entanto, quando ele se encontra com Jonathan Morris e Charlotte Aulin, ele aprendeu o intruso, Brauner, assumindo o papel de Lord of the Castle para si mesmo. A inicialmente rejeita a idéia de qualquer pessoa exceto Dracula que controla o castelo, dizendo que a noção é "positivamente absurda". Em primeiro lugar, ele nem sequer tenta lutar contra os heróis, até insinuando uma possível aliança para matar Brauner, embora com diferentes objetivos em mente. No entanto, ele é rejeitado e mais tarde é confrontado na Torre do Relógio do castelo. Ele sai da batalha quando sua energia está exausta, dizendo que ele tem outros assuntos a tratar. Mais tarde, depois que Jonathan e Charlotte derrotarem Brauner, Death se materializa e corta o usurpador com um balanço de sua Scythe para acabar com ele. Quando Jonathan e Charlotte o perseguem, eles encontram o Drácula recém-ressuscitado. Pronto para tirá-lo, Jonathan é bloqueado pela , que veio à ajuda de Drácula. Em uma surpreendente mudança de eventos, Death e Dracula decidem se unir para a batalha contra os dois jovens heróis. Quando a vida da ou de Drácula está esgotada, a grita "Meu poder! Use meu poder!", E neste momento, Dracula mantém ambas as mãos e chama "Soul Steal", permitindo que ele absorva a alma da e se transforme em True Dracula . Vale ressaltar que este é provavelmente um retorno ao feitiço de Alvo da Alucard da Sinfonia da Noite, bem como uma referência ao Poder de Dominio de Soma visto em Aria e Dawn of Sorrow. ''Galeria'' Lod-offart5.jpg Cod_1024f.jpg Death-COTM.jpg Death.png Death_DXC.png